adventures of naruto,ed, and friends?
by emmaiiamme
Summary: as the tournament draws near, many of the anime world's characters go to fight in an all out don't kill each other or else their fans will haunt you forever battle to the steamig heap
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURES OF ED,NARUTO, AND FRIENDS-TAKE 1

"A tournament?" asked Naruto. "What kind of tournament Oba-san? Will I

get to beat Sasuke?

Becauseiveonlybeenabletobeethiminmydreamsabutthatcouldchangewrite?"

"Don't call me oba-san!" repeated Tsunade, totally disregarding everything

Naruto said except for that. "But you said there would be a tournament next

week! What kind of tournament?" "A crossover tournament, but you won't

find that out until you go." Said Tsunade sarcastically. "REALLY?

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

man, I wanna know now. This is so uncool tsunade-sama." " Don't you

have a mission or something?" asked Tsunade in a feeble attempt to get rid

of naruto. "Oh the poop deck your right! I gotta go old

ladygooooooodbyyye!"

* * *

"Hey, look at this Edward." Exclaimed Al, clanking around in his new body,

a suit of armor, "a cross over tournament is being held. First prize is… A

PHILOSOPHERS STONE?" " Little did he know, his brother was already

half way there.

* * *

" Hey Harlie-chaaaaaaaaaan." Taunted Etna. "Shutup" Why don't you enter

this tournament they've been talking about. You're a shoe-in to win." "I

know but I don't feel like going." " Ahhhhhhhhhhh, is scardy harlie to afraid

of a little tournament?" " Dammit my names LAHARL! And I'm overlord

so I don't have the privilege of being afraid of stuff. Not like I am….." " Then enter the tournament." " Fine I WILL!"

* * *

"Hey look at this bobobobobobobo, a tournament" what's-her-face-asked. "

Let's GO!" exclaimed BOBOBOBOBOBOBO. "that means you too stalker

kid who I will now call blanky and everyone else!"

And so it starts, as the many people who entered make their way to the

naruto planet since they have no way of getting off.

* * *

PLZ review.. And no flaimers! This is my first story. (it's short butiwi;llupdatesoon! 


	2. Chapter 2

My LA teacher just called some redhead named Donald crazy. I said "yo mama" but she didn't here me. But everyone else did. It didn't matter though since no one in my school takes it offensively. The seventh grade was out at adventure land. (I hope none of them died., no offense to adventure land)

Adventures of naruto, Ed, and friends, not so much-Take two

First confrontations/elimination round)

"Forward March!" bellowed Bobobobobo in his burger suit. " The sooner we get there, the sooner I realize the true meaning of being a hamburger!... Huh? Who are you? Are you from the hair hunter gang!"

" Oh now that's just mean." Said Krillin (DBZ) "I bet you wouldn't be so mean if you didn't have that giant lame-ass afro!"

" Don't talk to me like you know what the hell you're talking about! My father fought bravely to protect me but to no avail…"

Flash back-

HHGM( head hunter gang member) Are a giant string of hair?" " NO I am not. Well yes I'm lying, but take my instead!" said his dad.

End flash back- "he was such a brave man…" said BOBOBO, tears flowing from his eyes. " Really? It looked to me like he totally ditched you." Said Goku as confused as he'll ever be. "OH YEAH!" screamed BOBOBO "WE'LL SEE WHO THE DITCHED IS WHEN I USE ME SPECIAL ATTACK! NOSE(or no, I'm not sure)-SNOT-FOR-U!" "Hey, stop it, that tickles!" gasped Goku, thrashing around like a crazy monkey. In all that thrashing, a loose string accidentally hit BOBOBO, sending him flying. **_AW WELL!_**.

First match winner, DBZ.

* * *

"HEY! LOOK! I SEE SOMEONE!" screamed Naruto as team seven trudged down the path. "Shutup Naruto." Said Sasuke monotonously, trying to act sexy. (which he succeeded at with ease. " WHY DON'T YOU SHUTUP, YOU BASTARD!" " I WASN'T TALKING IDIOT!" whoa. Sasuke just screamed in a very high-pitched, yet still very sexy voice. Amazing. (personally, I think the American voice actors are trying to hard) There was a needed silence. Amazing. Kakashi blinked. "SHUTUP SENSIE!"

Further down the path, a similar situation was happening with our gundam charcters. Their was a very akward silence. "Are those ninja?" "hn…" " If they are were done for." "hn.." " I heard they have special abilities they could use to turn into anything." "Hn?" "Maybe they're ninja using this move as a disguise and are not really ninja but ninja in disguise?" " If they're not really ninja, we can take 'um Duo." Said Heero sarcasticaly. "Alright! Lets go! Charge!" screamed Duo as he ran to his doom. Heero knew they should have brought their gundams.

Winner by default- Naruto ( heero might make another appearance if I'm persuaded. Please persuade me!)

* * *

"Where's that idiot Yusuke Anyway!" screamed Kuwabara " and those other two goof balls! They abandoned me!" " I can see why they would." Said Ed (I like that. Said ed. I like that.) "Edward! That's impolite!" said Alphonse. " Whoa! That pile a junk talks?" " Who are you calling a pile junk babboonbuttface!" " What'd you call Me? Take this!" and he threw a punch. He's kind of strong, so Alphonse fell down. " No one punches my brother!" clap. Touch. BOOM.

Winner- Full metal alchemist.

* * *

I will update as soon as possible. i think. reviem plz! no flamers! and remember having an obession with cheese and bread is not a bad thing 


End file.
